


To Guard The Great King

by BerryGreen



Series: To [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Fic Fest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Gore, Neurological Disorders, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Open to Interpretation, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: Once Upon A time, Princess Hummingbird was kidnapped by The Evil Man who fell in love with her from the very first sight.Slowly, The princess fell in love with The Evil man in her own twisted way and they have a beautiful baby. And they lived happily in the castle on the hill forever.The story about The Beautiful Son that born from twisted fairytale.P. S please read the tags before reading.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: To [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	To Guard The Great King

**Author's Note:**

> This is not happy ending and not a light hearted fiction.
> 
> This would be my third dark story. 
> 
> People often write about Yandere Characters and characters who has stockholm syndrome but can they really live happily? What about their descendant?  
> Their baby? 
> 
> So, let's just say this is the alteranate route of those stories. The story of the baby from Yandere Hero and his princess who has stockholmes syndrome.

_Beautiful kid stays in the castle in the middle of the forest_

  
_Beautiful kid sing quietly to let the bird rest_

  
_Beautiful kid writes the story to draw smile on face_

  
_Beautiful kid doesn’t look beyond the Hedge_.  
***

  
“Iwaizumi-sama, Tooru-sama is going back now.” Yahaba Shigeru informed the man behind the shadow. He quickly followed the Omega male who walked out from the hotel love hotel with rage to the black car that parked on the basement.

  
Oikawa Tooru wasn’t less than pristine as usual. He should’ve disheveled after spending the night with an Alpha he had picked up. Yahaba looked inside the room and he winced when he saw the Alpha cowered in the corner and cradled his arm. 

  
Yahaba gave sign to Watari to deal with the Alpha who nursed the bleeding hands with money. Nothing couldn’t be solved with money and a bit threat, after all this hotel was under Aoba Johsai- controlled area.

  
“I said choke me. Choke me not to kiss me fuck him!” Yahaba observed Tooru-sama stabbed the car seat with the sharp knife he got from the high class restaurant. “Why is he so worthless? He deserved to die.” 

  
Yahaba let him destroyed the car seat and even hit his hand to the window. He ignored the crazy gazed that eclipsed on Tooru-sama’s eyes. It had always been like this, the craze outbreak who wouldn’t be qualm unless everything around him had destroyed.

  
As long as he doesn’t kill. Make sure he doesn’t kill, Yahaba. 

  
That was the only rule Yahaba should hold steadfastly. Tooru-sama could rage, he could hurt, he could destroy, and he could burn as long as he hadn’t kill someone. 

  
“Shigeru!” Tooru-sama called his name.

  
“Yes, Tooru-sama?” he respectfully bowed down.

  
Tooru waved the knife, “Throw this away.” He ordered flatly. Yahaba saw the blood dried up on the edge of the knife. Automatically he checked Tooru-sama’s body for visible wound. He sighed in relief when he realized the blood belonged to the cowering Alpha in that room.

  
Good then. He just needed to eradicate the evidence. “Yes Tooru-sama.” 

  
“Nee, do you know why you should throw this away?” He asked. 

  
Yahaba took away the knife, and smiled, “Because it’s not sharp anymore, Tooru-sama.” 

  
Tooru-sama laughed like little kid, “You are so smart, Shigeru. But…” Tooru-sama laid his head on the car’s window sill. He waved his fingers, and Yahaba showed him the knife. “Look at this Shigeru, it’s jagged not so beautiful again.” 

  
Tooru-sama trailed the edge with the tip of his index finger, “Ugly things should be thrown away.” He said. The jagged edge of knife lacerated Tooru-sama’s skin. “Right Shigeru?” 

  
“You are right, Tooru-sama.” Yahaba wrapped the knife with his handkerchief and then took another handkerchief to wrap Tooru-sama finger, but Tooru-sama swatted his hand. 

  
“So red, so beautiful.” He marveled at his own blood. “Nee Shigeru, what if I name the new novel Vermillion Prison.” 

  
Yahaba bowed, “Good idea Tooru-sama. It’s gone well with the prequel Red Temptation.” 

  
Tooru-sama smiled again, “Then nice. Let’s go home and start writing Shigeru.” He said.

  
“Of course Tooru-sama. Would you like the new car?” Yahaba asked him. 

  
Tooru-sama glanced at the destroyed car but he smirked, “No.” he waved his hand and then leaned back before closing his eyes peacefully.  
***

  
“Clean this up.” Kyotani Kentaro heard the stern but calm order from the head clan. Iwaizumi Hajime who watched with calm eyes the worst torture Kyotani ever witnessed. “Tell Inarizaki Yasuhiko-sama that we have finished the job, they asked us.” 

  
“Will be done, Iwaizumi-sama.” The lieutenant Matsukawa Issei’s voice was practical without hesitation.   
Kyotani only swallowed the bile that raised from his throat as he saw the grotesque view of the person who died with his intestines inside his own mouth while other person cowered in the corner with his own piss and feces.

  
Kyotani followed Iwaizumi to the front gate. “Tooru will be back in ten minutes. Tell the housekeeper to prepare hot bath and dinner.” He said to Kyotani.

  
“Will do, Iwaizumi-sama.” He nodded.

  
“And Kyotani.” Iwaizumi stopped on his track. “Shove the food inside his throat if you must. He needs to eat.” 

  
Kyotani had learnt to never question Iwaizumi’s order. His surname might not the one listed in Aoba Johsai clan head but no one would question who was the real head of Aoba Johsai clan.

  
“Will do, Iwaizumi-sama.” He saw Iwaizumi stopped in the middle of the living room. 

  
He looked up to the family portrait there. The Former Aoba Johsai’s head with his wife sat on the red chair with her hands wrapped around smiling young Oikawa Tooru. Nothing weird about the portrait but another boy who stood grimly beside the former head. Iwaizumi Hajime himself. 

  
Iwaizumi Hajime only turned away and walked to his office. “Kyotani, put Kunimi on the shift to watch over the house tonight. Expect some attack from Minami-clan.” 

  
“Of course Iwaizumi-sama, should I order silencer too?” He asked.

  
“Ah. Make sure no one hear any sound tonight.” He replied sternly and walked away. No one meant Oikawa Tooru. When Oikawa Tooru was at the house, the house wasn’t a murder site. The house was a castle which built to protect the Oikawa Tooru from outside creatures. 

  
Kyotani went to run his duties like usual, notifying the housekeepers and waited for Tooru-sama. He didn’t have to wait long because the front door was opened and the click of shoes sound followed. 

  
“Welcome Home Tooru-sama.” He bowed down.

  
Tooru-sama scorned at the family portrait who welcomed him, “Ah what a disgusting sight.” 

  
Kyotani nodded, “Should I cover them, Tooru-sama?” He asked.

  
“No need.” He waved his hand away. “Let it be the emblem who would destroy him.” They knew who was ‘him’ Tooru-sama meant. “So disgusting.” He scorned the picture again. 

  
“Where is he?” Tooru-sama asked.

  
“Iwaizumi-sama is in his office.” He replied. 

  
Tooru-sama rolled his eyes, “Kentaro, I am hurt.” He showed him the small laceration on his fingers. “Lick them.” He pressed the fingers to Kentaro’s lip. 

  
Kyotani licked them as he ordered him too.

  
“The blood dried to fast right?” Tooru-sama asked. 

  
“Yes.” Kyotani agreed. 

  
“Shigeru.” He called Yahaba who followed him from behind. “Knife.” 

  
Yahaba nodded and took out steak knife from his left pocket, “Here, Tooru-sama.” 

  
Tooru-sama lifted his brow, “New knife?” 

  
Yahaba smiled, “The ugly one has been thrown away Tooru-sama.” 

  
Tooru laughed happily, “You’re right!” he said then without warning he slashed his finger where his wound just dried up. Fresh blood dripped from his finger. He walked closer to the portrait.

  
He looked up.

  
His hatred to Iwaizumi wasn’t a secret. Iwaizumi didn’t issue any order about that. Iwaizumi only issued that they should let Tooru do whatever he wanted unless he killed people. Just don’t let him kill anyone.

  
Either Kyotani or Yahaba expected Tooru-sama wiped the bloody fingers on his own face before laughing like maniac. “So beautiful.” He said. He turned away to them with huge smile on his beautiful face, “Right Shigeru, Kentaro?” 

  
Yahaba smiled, “Of course Tooru-sama.” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Let’s go.” He said, before threw knife to the ground. “What a disgusting sigh.” He said once again as he passed Iwaizumi-san’s portrait. 

  
Kyotani waited until Tooru-sama was no longer on his sight and wiped the picture clean with his own handkerchief. Tooru-sama’s wrath might be explosive but the real detonate bomb was inside the office who would eradicate them if he saw less than perfection on Tooru-sama’s face. Picture or not.

  
***  
_Beautiful kid shall see no nightmare._

  
_Beautiful kid shall eat in the castle with candle lighten his dinner._

  
_Beautiful kid sat on the head seat while the steak put in front of him_

  
_Beautiful kid shall eat with the music to accompany him._

“Boring.” 

  
The room was too wide for him to eat by himself. The steak was to dry for his taste. And the music was too classical for his mood. He wanted someone to wreck him to make him forget.

  
“Ah shit!” That worthless Alpha kissed him and ruined his mood.

  
Who the heck kissed him when they were in the Love Hotel with S and M equipment? Tooru was in mood for some hot sex with some bondage and chocked on someone dick, he didn’t want someone to kiss him.

  
Why the hell that worthless Alpha dared to get hard before Tooru even wet? Heck, he didn’t even took of Tooru’s clothes before getting hard. Damn him!! 

  
The Alpha only had big body and big dick. Tooru admitted he was tempted by the big body. But of course That Alpha was worthless, he dared to get hard just by simple touching.

  
Not dominant at all. 

  
And he dared to kiss Tooru when what Tooru ordered him was choked him. Choked. Choked. Choked. Not kiss.

  
Why couldn’t he obey that simple order? 

  
Worthless Alpha. Tooru should cut his stupid dick who couldn’t satisfy him. He only left him agitated and restless. He didn’t only fail to scratch Tooru’s itch but he also stirred violence rampage inside him. 

  
Tooru stabbed the steak. “Ah fuck!!” 

  
“Tooru-sama. Do you need another steak?” Shigeru asked.

  
Ah, Tooru liked Shigeru. Shigeru who always gave him what he wanted. “No. I have no appetite.” Tooru didn’t want to eat the steak again. It was ugly with stab mark and uneven cut.

  
Shigeru smiled again. “Would you like another menu for your dinner? How about Sashimi?” He offered.

  
Ah, if only all people was like Shigeru who listened to Tooru and knew exactly what Tooru wanted then life would get easier. Stupid people. “Okay.” He said. “Ah, I want Ikezukuri.” 

  
Tooru wanted to see what he ate suffered to death. Unable to fight and unable to make any fight. He wanted to see the gill still struggled for oxygen.

  
“Right away Tooru-sama.” Shigeru nodded. “Would you like some Sake for it?” 

  
“Sure, Shigeru.” He took off the napkin. “Make sure it’s hot.” 

  
He loved how Shigeru was so efficient with his job. If only all of the people obeyed Tooru like them, but it was no fun. It was no fun if he couldn’t play with them. Tooru smiled lightly when he remembered another stupid Alpha whose heart was broken by him.

  
Ah, he loved how the stupid Alpha begged for him. What was his name? Tooru had always problem with his memory about his escapade but he always remembered their miserable face. Tooru felt bit sorry for them but a writer needed to sacrifice someone to get a perfect story. 

  
How he broke his heart that time? Tooru felt his body had better memories because his dick stiffened up and his ass wetted. He let the Alpha watched as he was getting fucked by other. What a wonderful memories. 

  
Now he missed that. What did the teenagers nowadays call it? Ah, he missed getting railed like that. 

  
“Shigeru!” He stood up. “Keep the sake warm for me later.” Tooru started to walk out from the dining room. He knew where he could get railed by someone. That one person who always available.

  
Well he should. After what he had taken from Tooru, he should’ve available for Tooru to use. That was the least thing, he should do for Tooru. 

  
Tooru pushed the office door and saw The man was sipping Tooru’s father wine. The man gave sign for his lieutenants to get out from the room. Tooru waited until the door was closed again. “Sipping my father wine?” 

  
“My wine now.” The man said easily.

  
Tooru laughed, “Don’t be so proud. You are just dirty rat that my Father pick from the trash can.” He provoked the man.

  
The man raised his brow, “But my name is on his will not yours. He left Aoba-johsai to me.” The infuriating tone made Tooru wanted to claw his eyes out. However Tooru knew the man was the only one who prevented Tooru from getting into prison.

  
The man wielded his father’s power. That worthless father wasn’t only leave Tooru behind but he also left Tooru with nothing. 

  
“What do you want Oikawa?” The man asked him.

  
Tooru climbed the table, he swept the document to the ground. Ignoring the sharp glare from him. He kicked his slipper off and put his feet on the man’s shoulder. “Eat me.” He opened his white rob and bared his naked lower part to him. “Eat me.” He repeated.

  
“That’s not how you ask for favor.” The man said. And he pulled Tooru’s legs roughly to each side of his tight. “Ask me nicely and I will eat you.” 

  
“Fuck you.” 

  
“If you ask nicely.” The man said, “Say it Oikawa.” He moved his seat forward until his breath blew on Tooru’s tight. He licked Tooru’s inner tight, “Say it Tooru and I would give it to you.” 

  
Tooru hated how The man had control all over his body. Tooru was the one who inherited Oikawa’s name. Tooru who should be the man’s leader but Tooru now just a same beautiful kid in the castle. 

  
“Say my Name Tooru.” The man ordered once again. 

  
“H-hajime.” Tooru moaned his name as the man licked inside his thight muscles near his dick and his whole. The wetness in his hole increased rapidly. The slick gushed out and dampened his rob.

  
“Hajime what?” 

  
“Hajime-sama. Hajime-sama.” Tooru moaned as the warm breath crawled upon his tight. 

  
“Good boy.” A long lick on his hole and Tooru moaned. The man was an asshole but he was the only one who could control Tooru’s body. The man knew how to satisfy him. 

  
Ah, probably why Tooru hadn’t killed him in his sleep. Because no one could make Tooru as wet as him.

No one could wrecked Tooru thoroughly in the middle of the bedroom with some stupid Alpha watched them fuck. The man who didn’t care about little game Tooru played with others.   
***

  
Tooru woke up with the dryness in throat but his body was relaxed. And all of the annoyance he felt because some stupid Alpha who failed to satisfy him had disappeared.

  
Just like he expected Orgasm would make him feeling better. 

  
Tooru trailed his fingers between his thigh. Ah some wetness was still presents. That was good. Really good. Tooru hated the most when the man pretended to be gentlemen and cleaned him up. Why fuck if you didn’t want to smell like sex? 

  
That was the thing Tooru awaited the most. The remnant of the sex, the warmness and somehow it gave Tooru inspiration to create a story. The most beautiful story that made your heart yearned for true love.

  
“You have waken up, Tooru-sama. Would you like your Ikezukuri now?” Shigeru asked.

  
Tooru hugged his pillow, “So cruel. I don’t want to eat something that still living Shigeru. Am I look that cruel for you?” He asked.

  
Shigeru shook his head, “Of course not, Tooru-sama. Would you like me to change the menu?” He asked. “How about Odorihebi?” 

  
Tooru laughed happily, Shigeru understood him well. “No need. Bring the Ikezukuri now. The fish has died anyway.” He said. “Still breathing but they couldn’t do anything. Isn’t it same with dying, Shigeru?” 

  
“You are right Tooru-sama.” Shigeru said. “Then wait a minute while I call the chef and bring you Sake.” 

  
“Hmm.” Tooru swung his legs to walk to his balcony. He dragged the white sheet with him. He hated the night wind cold. Tooru leaned forward to see the darkness of the night. 

  
_Beautiful kid doesn’t look beyond the hedge._

  
_Beautiful kid doesn’t want to look beyond the hedge_

  
_Because he would see the cripple snake tried to crawl to the gate._

  
“Shut up, Mother.” He said to the night wind. “You can’t tell me what to do.” He smirked when he saw movement from the bushes and near his castle. Ah, Today security as tight as usual. Would he see some snake sneaked in?

  
“Tooru-sama. Your food is ready.” Tooru said. 

  
Tooru enjoyed his dinner. “Where is him?” He asked Shigeru.

  
“Iwaizumi-sama said he would come to your room tomorrow night.” Shigeru informed him. 

  
“Still haven’t answered my question. Where is him?” Tooru wanted to know.

  
Shigeru smiled, “In the love hotel you left Tooru-sama. He needed to deal some bug for you.” 

  
Tooru beamed, he loved when they did everything for him. He loved it when That man scrambled to clean the mess Tooru created. Tooru felt his hole quivered in anticipation. Ah, he would get some real railing later. Tomorrow night, should he make some defiance again? 

  
Umm, should he be good boy tonight? But what was the fun? Or should he finish his novel right now? Ah, he should do. He would love to make some nice chapter. “Shigeru! Bring my laptop.” He ordered.

  
“Will do, Tooru-sama.”

  
“And don’t close the window. I feel the snake will come today.”   
***  
_Beautiful kid shouldn’t see the snake’s head crush by the knight_

  
_Beautiful kid should walk away from the wounded snake_

  
_Beautiful kid should sleep beautifully while his knight crush the snake._

  
_Beautiful kid shouldn’t wake up._

  
“Fuck!” The wind was cold. Who the hell let the window open? Tooru hissed as the wind blew again and he heard the rustle of the leaves from the trees outside and bushes. 

  
He combed his hair with his fingers. He needed to close the window by himself. Why was Shigeru listening to him well? Shigeru should’ve closed the window. Fuck. Now Tooru had to walk to close the window.

  
Tooru heard voice from below, that prompted Tooru to look down to the source of the voice. “H-hel..” a pathetic snake succeeded to slither into the main abode. 

  
Then the head of the snake exploded with single bullet. Tooru turned to see the source of bullet. And it zapped Tooru into past.

  
The eyes he hated the most. The greenest eyes he had ever seen. “Get in!” the same authorize voice like the past. “Get the fuck in Tooru.” It was an order that made all hair on Tooru’s body bristled. 

  
The man was by himself but Tooru saw father dearest stood with the man. 

  
Beautiful kid should not look at the cruelty. 

  
Tooru felt the warm from his side and a soft caressed on his cheek and hair and he heard the woman laughter echoed in his ear. 

  
“Tooru!” The man yelled again. “Get in!” 

  
The soft caresses disappeared, and no more laughter in his ear. With stiff body Tooru got in to his bedroom. His body felt cold before he looked at the mirror in the dressing table.

  
_The little boy sat on the stool with the beautiful woman combed his hair, “Who is the most beautiful?” she asked._

  
_The little boy couldn’t answer. “Answer me!! Answer!!” the woman yelled._

  
_“I..I am the most beautiful.”_

  
_“Good boy. My beautiful kid. Say it louder for Okaasan.”_

  
_“I am beautiful. I am the most beautiful.”_

  
_“My beautiful Tooru.” The woman smiled blurred out. “Don’t look beyond thhe hedge Tooru. The snake wants to steal your beauty. Don’t look beyond…”_

  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Tooru threw the lamp from his night stand shattering his mirror. The woman finally disappeared. “I am the most beautiful. I know. I know.” He whispered to himself.

  
“Tooru-sama.” 

  
“Call Hajime now!!” He wanted that man. The man who saw his suffering but he kept silent. The man who saw that woman whispered poison inside Tooru’s head but he didn’t help Tooru. 

  
“Tooru-sama, Iwaizumi-sama is..” 

  
“NOW!!! NOW!!!!” Tooru swapped all the things on his night stand. It all messed up. It all mess up!! It all Ugly!! Really Ugly. The poison tainted the room. This room, this room was his prison.

  
Get in!! Get in!! 

  
_“You can’t get out my beautiful kid. Beautiful kid doesn’t run from Okaasan. My beautiful Tooru, smile for Okaasan!”_

  
“SMILE!! I TOLD YOU TO SMILE, WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHY? IT’S PAINFUL!! YOU MAKE ME EVEN MORE HURT!! SMILE!!” 

  
The woman was everywhere. Her face was anywhere and it reflected on even the fragment of the shattered mirror. 

  
“Shut Up!! Shut up!! Shut the fuck up!!” he tore the pillow and white feather flew to the room. 

  
Then he saw the man, behind the white feathers which scattered in the air. He looked at him with those green eyes. The same cold green eyes who yelled to him to get the fuck in. 

  
He…He worked together with the woman. He let the woman kept hurting Tooru. Tooru wanted him to pay. Tooru needed him to pay. He who took Father attention until Father didn’t help him.

  
He was the caused. He was the one who let the woman locked Tooru up.   
***  
“WHY DON’T YOU HELP ME? WHY DON’T YOU SAVE ME??” Tooru-sama grabbed Iwaizumi’s by collar. “WHY YOU LET THAT WOMAN LOCK ME UP?” 

  
Iwaizumi held Tooru-sama in his arms while Tooru-sama was thrashing everything up. He screamed and his eyes became unfocused. Yahaba watched everything unfold as Tooru-sama screamed out his pain.

  
“WHY YOU TOLD ME TO GET IN?? WHY??” He was out of control and the only person who could control him was Iwaizumi, their Kumicho. Because the only person who had permission to restrain Tooru-sama physically was Iwaizumi Hajime. That was the iron clad rule.

  
The last person who touched Tooru-sama was died in the most horrifying way people could imagine. Aoba Johsai rules were made for reasons and those reason only solely belonged to Iwaizumi Hajime.  
Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t need to explain himself to anyone else. 

  
They only needed to obey the rule. Failure to do such resulted in death. 

  
Yahaba saw Tooru-sama stopped struggling and his body softened in Iwaizumi’s hold. Yahaba stepped inside the room, “I shall tell the housekeeper to clean up the room, Iwaizumi-sama.” He said.

  
Iwaizumi nodded. “Good work Yahaba.” 

  
“Shall I prepare new room for Tooru-sama tonight?” He asked again.

  
“Make sure it’s ready tomorrow.” Iwaizumi carried Tooru in his arms and let him lulled his head on his shoulder. 

  
Yahaba had never asked about where Tooru-sama would sleep tonight. He wouldn’t start now and would never start in future. “Will be done, Iwaizumi-sama.” 

  
Yahaba had never asked what was the nature of his Kumicho and Tooru-sama relationship. It wasn’t his business and would never be his business. He just needed to make sure everything would be perfect for Tooru-sama again. 

  
***  
Tooru couldn’t breath. His voice wouldn’t get out even to scream for help. His hand was stretched forward and that woman with pale kimono held the candle in her hand. 

  
No. Don’t. Run. 

  
But his legs nailed on the ground and his hand just waited rigidly for the woman to drop the hot wax on his skin. 

  
Tooru opened his mouth to make her stop but another hand covered his mouth. “Beautiful kid shouldn’t whine like pig.” 

  
That woman was behind him. That woman were everywhere. Her laughed echoed around the Tooru, “You think you can run? No, you can’t. My beautiful baby Tooru.” 

  
Her cold hand swept Tooru’s hair from his face and cupped his cheek with the cold touch contrasting the hot wax on his hand. “I can’t run, so you won’t be able to run too.” 

  
“Beautiful kid doesn’t need his feet right? Shall Okaasan break your bone for you, my baby? Broken bone is painful. Okaasan would never do that for my beautiful baby.” 

  
Tooru opened his mouth to breath because that woman’s hand wrapped around his neck. Otousan. Otousan please help him. Please help him. Please don’t stand there like rigid stature. Otousan!! 

  
Otousan stood there with the boy with green eyes. They only looked at Tooru as the woman now burned Tooru’s fingertips with the candle. It was so hot and painful. Tooru was in pain. Otousan please help Tooru.

  
Please Otousan. Please help him.  
\-----  
Tooru was running from that woman, he wanted to run from that woman. He wasn’t afraid of snake behind the hedge. He wasn’t afraid of the snake, he was far more afraid of that woman. That woman was going to chain him to the room

  
He stopped at balcony. He needed to jump. He needed to jump. He just needed to jump and he would be free from that woman. There he saw Otousan killed the snake. He killed the snake with the boy with green eyes again. 

  
Why? Why he had to be with him all the time? 

  
“GET IN TOORU!! GET IN!!” don’t yell. Don’t yell. The woman would find him and he would chain him. 

  
“Peek-a-boo. I caught you. You have nowhere to run.” That woman was behind Tooru again. She pinched Tooru’s waist, “Why are you not listening to me?” she asked. “Didn’t I say my beautiful kid should never look beyond the hedge?” 

  
The woman’s eyes turned red and she choked Tooru. Tooru couldn’t breath. It was so painful and that woman laughed. Laughed happily as Tooru felt his world spinning into darkness.

  
“It’s suffocating right? Poor my beautiful kid. Poor my beautiful kid, you have exposed to the ugliness of the world. Let Okaasan clean you up.” 

  
He was submerged under the water. The tub was full with water and rose petal. Tooru struggled to breath as he heard Otousan yelled to him.

  
“Get in! Get in!! Get in!!” Then Otousan and those green eyes boy stood in front of the tube. “Get in to your prison.” Tooru spiraled into abyss.

  
***  
Some sins were unforgivable. Hajime wasn’t looking for redemption. Hajime was beyond redemption. He only made some rule after he got Aoba-Johsai from a tormented Evil man who grappled between darkness and his long lost consciences.

  
The man had loved one woman. One woman whose mind as fragile as the hummingbird on the sky. The woman was far beyond beautiful. No man could catch the hummingbird and kept it alive. However somehow the Evil man did that.

  
He caught the woman and kept her alive in the prison in the form of Castle on the hill. The man deceived, lied and even killed to make that woman stayed. The woman stayed but her fragile mind fractured beyond repair. Yet for that man, that woman was still the most beautiful creature on earth.

  
The woman had a baby with the man. Just one more snare the man laid for The woman. The most beautiful baby people would see. With chocolate eyes, and soft chocolate hair and the perfect milky skin. The baby was so beautiful until the woman was afraid that the man evilness would taint his baby.

  
There were rules the Hummingbird made for the baby. The beautiful baby should never looked beyond the hedge where the Evil man smashed all the snake who slither without permission in his vast territory. The beautiful baby was belonged to the woman to raise. The man should never meddle. The baby was the woman’s consolation after the man took away her freedom and happiness.

  
The Evil man who born from war and toughened up by the blood he spilt agreed to the woman’s demand. Because in ugly and twisted way the man loved the woman but he had conscience. A conscience that tormented the Evil man each time he saw the baby. 

  
The woman who wasn’t happy determined to make the man suffered as her. However because the man’s heart had seen too much ugliness on the world, he was numb to that type torment the woman gave to him. He didn’t care if the woman refused to look at him. He didn’t care if he had to force the woman to stay. He didn’t care even if he had to force the woman on his bed. He had done worse things. He had done even the thing that the woman couldn’t even imagine. 

  
So the woman tormented the man’s offspring. The beautiful baby of theirs. She lavished the baby with ugly twisted love she experienced. She inflicted the pain to cripple the baby emotion but never leave any scar on the baby beautiful skin.

  
The Evil man’s conscience disturbed as one day he saw the madness on the woman’s eyes and the beautiful kid, not a baby anymore, begged him for a help. The Evil man was unable to help so he took a lowly scum as his protégé.

  
The protégé would become The Beautiful kid’s champion. 

  
The one who would protect the beautiful kid. 

  
The Evil man kept Hajime on his side. The Evil man taught him all the evil thing to make The protégé became the perfect Heir. 

  
Hajime learnt to kill at 10. At 12, he learnt to gut human. At 14 he learnt to extract information with creative method. At 16 he learnt to enforce the power using some manipulation, sex, fear. At 17, Hajime earned the respect from the subordinates as he won the duel with monster from other group. 

  
At 18, he fell in love to the beautiful kid’s whose mind had been wrapped by the cruel fairytale of The Glorifying of Stockholm Syndrome. The beautiful kid had vast imagination, he wrote the greatest love story after he observed the evil man and The Hummingbird woman. 

  
At 19, he was named as The Aoba-Johsai heir apparent. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyotani and All of the older members swore their loyalty to Iwaizumi Hajime. As Hajime was capable to lead them. His age might be young but his eyes and soul had been forged by violence and evil.

  
At 20, he saw the beautiful kid finally broke and he pushed the woman in one struggled. He knew the beautiful kid was no longer conscious. His mind snapped after the woman forced him to kneel and cried to fill up the glass bottle. The Evil man was in rage because his greatest possession, his hummingbird was founded rigid on the floor with broken neck. His hummingbird fell from the top of the stair and his beautiful kid still in his hysteric moments.

  
The Evil man screamed and howled painfully. He planned to kill the Beautiful kid who had his conscience because the Beautiful kid killed his Hummingbird. 

  
At 20, Iwaizumi Hajime did the coup by killing The Evil man and His hummingbird, and cremated them in the hut behind the castle. The beautiful kid was hysteric and planned to hurt himself, Hajime restrained him and let him rage until his body lost all energy and he fell asleep. 

  
The beautiful kid’s memories had been altercate by PTSD. Hajime decided it was for the better when he looked to his clan now, he challenged them to say something. It was their time to prove whether Hajime really had their loyalty or not.

  
“The old Kumicho is dead by unfortunate accident.” Irihata, the senior lieutenant said. “Iwaizumi Hajime, you are the Head Clan of Aoba Johsai.” 

  
He watched his now subordinates bowed down to him and to the beautiful kid who laid on the bed. They had sworn loyalty to him and to an extension the beautiful kid behind him.

  
***  
Kyotani watched as Tooru-sama opened his eyes. “Ah fuck.” Tooru-sama muttered softly as he massaged his head. 

  
“Good morning Tooru-sama.” Kyotani greeted him. “Do you want some coffee?” 

  
“Kentaro shut up.” Tooru-sama groaned. Kyotani wisely shut his mouth and helped Tooru-sama by pouring some water to the empty glass. He handed the glass to Tooru-sama.

  
Tooru-sama drank the whole glass, and finally looked at Kentaro, “Where is he?” He asked.

  
Kyotani didn’t even pretend to be stupid. “Iwaizumi-sama is having a meeting in his office.” 

  
“Fuck!” Tooru-sama cussed. “He should’ve been here. He knew I have fucking nightmare.” 

  
Kyotani bowed. “Iwaizumi-sama said you can always meet Therapist if you want to.” 

  
Tooru-sama snorted, “Am I stupid? They would lock me psychiatric ward.” He said and hugged his knee, “Kentaro I am hungry.” 

  
“I’ll tell The housekeeper to make breakfast.” Kyotani said. 

  
“Ah, annoying.” Tooru-sama laid back at the bed. “Tell him to feed me.” 

  
“Tooru-sama, Iwaizumi-sama has meeting until noon.” Kyotani reminded him. “And you know you should eat breakfast before 10.” 

  
Tooru-sama snorted again but then he got out from the bed while taking off his shirt. 

  
“Tooru-sama, where you want to go?” He asked.

  
“Having my breakfast.” He answered easily and opened up Iwaizumi’s cupboard. He threw away the clothes here and there until he found the Blue shirt. He worn it easily, “Kentaro, tell him he has horrendous fashion taste.” 

  
Tooru-sama took off his pants too, wore Iwaizumi’s training pants. “His choice of color is only blue, blue, blue and black.” Tooru-sama rolled his eyes.

  
Kyotani smiled and nodded, “You are right Tooru-sama.” He didn’t tell Tooru-sama that Tooru-sama was the one who told Iwaizumi to wear more blue and black. 

  
“How Kentaro?” Tooru-sama turned around. “Am I wearing it better than him?” 

  
Kyotani nodded, “You are always wearing clothes better than anyone else.” 

  
Tooru smiled at him and then cupped his cheek. “Sweet talker. I may eat you up later.” Tooru-sama teased.

  
“Should I lead you to dining hall?” He asked.

  
“Kentaro.” Tooru-sama said in disapproval. “I want him to feed me breakfast and I am going to have breakfast now. So where should you lead me?” he asked. A rhetoric question. 

  
Tooru-sama didn’t wait for answer. He walked out from the room and while passing the maid who brought his breakfast, he took the silver knife from the tray and swung it happily while scratching the wallpaper on the wall with the tip. 

  
Kyotani messaged Matsukawa soon. He knew people needed to prepare for the upcoming action from Tooru-sama. He opened up the door of the office. And without warning, he stabbed the silver knife to the table.

  
“I want breakfast, feed me.” He dragged the knife while walking toward Iwaizumi. The knife and shiny table made screeching sound which made one of Inarizaki’s man wince. 

  
Tooru-sama stopped his track, when he saw one of their guests. He threw his knife and walked closer before he reached to the man, Iwaizumi had caught him. “Stop.” 

  
“Let me go!!” Tooru-sama tried to shrug him. Iwazumi didn’t even budge. “So beautiful.” He cooed to one of the people.

  
Miya Yasuhiko chuckled from the sofa. “Shinsuke is so pretty right Tooru?” The man was an expert of playing with mind game. 

  
“Give him to me.” Tooru-sama demanded. “I want him.” He said. 

  
Miya Yasuhiko tilted his head, “But You are Omega and he is Omega. You got nothing from that.” He said.

  
Tooru-sama made a motion to catch Kita Shinsuke with his fingers, “But he is so beautiful.” And he smiled, “And you ruined my breakfast, so I want him as compensation.” He folded his hands.

  
Iwaizumi fell silent but then he pulled Tooru-sama to the sofa, “I’ll feed you.” He said

  
“I want him!” Tooru-sama insisted. “I want him to feed me.” 

  
Yasuhiko smiled to him, “It’s fine, I can lend Shinsuke for a while. But you have to give it back to me.” Yasuhiko said, but his eyes challenged Iwaizumi.

  
Iwaizumi was their Kumicho and the man was as dangerous as viper snake, “Go to have your breakfast. I’ll send Kita-san to you.” He ordered Tooru.

  
Tooru smiled happily. It was lucky he hadn’t showed the defiance now. “Fine.” 

  
Iwaizumi sent Kyotani to follow him. Kyotani knew so well to keep following Tooru-sama. Tooru-sama took the candle from candleholder in the office. While walking, he dragged the candle to the wall.

  
Kyotani just opened the dining hall for Tooru-sama when Tooru-sama stopped out of blue, “He called him Kita-san right?” 

  
“Yes. Tooru-sama.” 

  
Tooru-sama nodded. “Good, he should never call other their given name.” He smiled. “After all, he belonged to me right?” 

  
There was a thing that all the members of Aoba Johsai never understood but they never questioned it. Tooru-sama harbored great hatred to Iwaizumi but at the same time he acted all possessive for him.

Tooru-sama may sleep with others but Iwaizumi should only sleep with Tooru-sama. 

  
The last woman who slept with Iwaizumi-sama committed suicide after Tooru-sama met her. The worst thing Iwaizumi-sama who spooned poison into the woman’s mouth.

  
“Of course he belongs to you, Tooru-sama.” 

  
***  
“I’ll lend Shinsuke to him.” Yasuhiko said. “As long as you provide me the information of the Long group.” 

  
Hajime wasn’t a Kumicho for being soft hearted and stupid. He saw the fox tried to sneak into their castle.

Hajime wasn’t one to deny Tooru however he woukd never deliberately brought harm to their castle.

  
“Lend me Kita-san for a day and I shall tell you the traitor of the Long Group.” Hajime said. 

  
“One day, are you sure it will be enough for the great king? After all Shinsuke can be irresistible.” Miya Yasuhiko the old fox would know about Tooru.

  
“Lend me Kita for a while and I’ll help your twins after your death.” Hajime didn’t play nice too. “You want your legacy kept on living after your death in two years right? The clock is ticking Miya-sama.” 

  
Miya Yasuhiko would not live longer than two years. His body had reached its limit. He just survived due to the medication from Nekoma. He might died if the medicine stopped. 

  
Hajime didn’t disclosed that Nekoma got the raw material to make those medication from Aoba Johsai too. Wise man kept his card hidden in his sleeves. 

  
Miya Yasuhiko laughed loudly, “Well play Iwaizumi. How do you know that you won’t destroy Inarizaki after my death?” 

  
Hajime pointed to Kita Shinsuke who still stood obediently behind his boss. “He would make sure of it. Right?” 

  
Kita Shinsuke nodded. His unwavering loyalty to Miya Yasuhiko and its offspring was something commendable. Hajime and Kita Shinsuke had more similarities than they thought. They were just lowly scum who has picked by The Twisted Evil man and they chose their loyalty.

  
The differences, Hajime became the head of Aoba Johsai while Kita Shinsuke would only become the adviser. Blame it to their genetic. 

  
However Hajime wouldn’t underestimate him. Kita Shinsuke might just an omega but he was as dangerous as Miya Yasuhiko.

  
“Fine. But make sure Shinsuke comeback to me safely.” Yasuhiko said.

  
“That’s a default.” Hajime agreed.

  
Kita Shinsuke would stay alive as long as he followed the rule. Beautiful thing he might be, but Hajime didn’t sway by beauty. He had seen how beauty became someone’s downfall. He had seen beautiful thing twisted in ugly way until it left with cruelty and empty vessel.

  
Beautiful thing needed to have power if not he just became the hostage by the people who adored them. Like The Hummingbird woman who became the hostage of The Evil Man.

  
The Hummingbird woman whose mind twisted and exerted her power toward a beautiful baby who knew nothing. Now The beautiful baby’s mind became twisted and in one of another way The Beautiful baby had become the hostage of The Evil man’s protégé.

  
Oikawa Tooru maybe the Grand king of thhe castle but he was just a hostage in Hajime’s cage.

Protection, people called it, but in reality Hajime caged him from outside world. 

  
Tooru thought he had all the power in the world but it was because Hajime wanted him to think so. Without that power, Tooru might become an empty beautiful Chinaware that would get coveted by others. 

  
The Evil man chose his protégé to be The Beautiful Kid’s champion but At the same time The protégé was The beautiful kid’s Jailer.

  
***

  
Kita Shinsuke woke up nakedly after Oikawa Tooru played with his body. Oikawa Tooru was like the empty chinaware that Shinsuke found at Antique shop. He was so beautiful but he was empty.

  
Devoid from anything but superficial emotion.

  
He was like kid who attracted to shiny things, that he could throw away after he got bored. He had no power but his beauty and the loyalty from one of the most dangerous man alive. He inherited Oikawa clan name but the power belonged to the outsider named Iwaizumi Hajime. 

  
Iwaizumi Hajime gave a fraction of his power for Oikawa Tooru. There were some rules in Aoba Johsai that even outsider like Shinsuke had to follow.

  
First, always address Oikawa Tooru even in your mind as Tooru-sama

  
Second, what Oikawa Tooru wants, Oikawa Tooru got.

  
Third, let Oikawa Tooru vent his angers if he failed to get what he wanted. 

  
Fourth, Never let Oikawa Tooru kill others. That means you should kill the victim before Tooru kills them

  
Fifth, Oikawa Tooru was never wrong and he was always right

  
Sixth, the only person who has right to restrain Oikawa Tooru was only Iwaizumi Hajime.

Shinsuke wore the bathrobe on the bed and wiped his own slick from the sex toy, Oikawa Tooru used to him. He showered and wore his own clothes while waiting for Iwaizumi Hajime to finish his intercourse with Oikawa Tooru who whimpered and moaned like whore inside. 

  
The poor Oikawa Tooru. 

  
Iwaizumi Hajime let Oikawa Tooru had enough power to gave Oikawa Tooru illusion that he was free like an eagle when actually Iwaizumi Hajime just infantilized Oikawa Tooru like a peacock who born in zoo. Caged, vulnerable and helpless but thought himself as the king of the free bird.

  
Kita Shinsuke looked around The Aoba Johsai castle the shook his head. The castle was used to prison The beautiful woman named Oikawa Marina by Oikawa Kazuyoshi. Now, the castle was used to prison Oikawa Marina and Kazuyoshi offspring.

  
However every Aoba Johsai members had been indoctrinated that they only Guarding The Great King.   
***

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any violence also I didn't glamorize any toxic relationship. This is only some things that had been floating in my head.
> 
> It's inspired by korean drama It's okay not to be okay.
> 
> P.s Both of Tooru and Hajime were not good people here. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
